You're My Man
by KimikoYukimura
Summary: Based off of the Taiwanese drama Bromance: Pi Yanuo struggles being a transgender male. He's bullied, he's discluded and he has almost no friends. What happens when his crush, Du Zifeng, comes into his life and changes everything?


Du Zifeng x Pi Yanuo

A/N: For YujiBean. I watched Bromance on Netflix awhile ago and I hoped there would be some fanfiction about it (at least some that didn't make them seem like they're in their 30's), but not everyone has their dreams come true with the click of a button, so you have to make them come true yourself. This is an AU where Yanuo is a transgender boy who goes to high school with Zifeng and how they crazily meet and become an odd couple. And yes there's lemon y'all *winks*.

\- XOXO Kimiko

Chapter 1: The boy in his art class

Third Person P.O.V.

Pi Yanuo hated school, hated it with a burning passion. He hated his teachers, his classmates, his classes, the atmosphere, oh he could go on for hours about how much he hated it. His classmates would bully him for being transgender, his teachers would address him with female pronouns knowing they were wrong, the work in his classes was always too hard for him to comprehend, everyone was too focused on drugs and parties to do any work. And because Yanuo was who he was, he wouldn't be able to live a normal life.

He only had 2 friends to talk to; Liao Guangchao, the doofus, and Fan Xiaojing, the girly-girl. Guangchao met him in elementary school and he was too dumb to notice that Yanuo was trans, not that he minded it when Yanuo told him. Xiaojing was his cousin who'd been close with him since early childhood, she was very supportive of Yanuo and wanted the best for him. Yanuo knew he had no chance at romance with any guy, especially not the one in his art class, Du Zifeng.

Zifeng was Yanuo's senior and peer tutor in his visual art class, but he never noticed Yanuo, at least the trans male thought. He was very smart, attractive, cultured and rich, an absolute dream prince for the ladies, even some guys admired him, but there was no way he'd take a chance dating anyone. He was a forbidden fruit, only for looking. Not only all that, but he was next in line to become the head of the three strongest clans in Taiwan, so nobody dared fうck with him, lest there be extreme consequences.

Yanuo sat at his desk in third period, instead of taking notes like he should've been he was watching Enter the Dragon on his phone, it was his favourite movie. The teacher didn't even notice either, which Yanuo was thankful for, he was too busy writing Three DImensional Vectors on the squeeky chalkboard that had yet to be replaced by the Taipei school board. Yanuo was soon distracted by the thought of his art classmate, he knew that Zifeng was trained in martial arts as he was the son of a reputed gang leader, maybe they could try sparring one time.

Suddenly something hit the brunet's forehead, "Pi Yanuo." called out the teacher, "If you're not going to work, could you at least wake up Liao Guangchao?"

Yanuo looked over at the idiot next to him, his head was resting on his desk and he was sound asleep. "Mmh, Mr. Obama why did you turn orange?" he said in his sleep.

Yanuo looked back at the teacher, "I don't know Mr. Kwong, he's a pretty grouchy riser." the class giggled.

The teacher rolled his eyes, "Just do it or I'll send you to detention."

"Okay..." Yanuo replied in a warning tone. He reached over and shook Guangchao's shoulder, "A-Chao, wake up!" He whispered.

The idiot sprung up and looked around the classroom, he had a menacing aura blazing off of him, "Who dares disturb my slumber…?" he asked in a demonic tone.

Yanuo pointed to the teacher with a smirk, Guangchao charged at the the teacher and attacked, "AAAAAAHHHH! LIAO GUANGCHAO I'M SORRY PLEASE STOP BITING MY EAR!" he screamed.

The whole class erupted into laughter and the principal had to be called to stop him.

…

Daily sessions ended and the students began shuffling to their lockers and various clubs, there was a martial arts club but Yanuo wasn't allowed to participate since he was considered female by the judges. He grabbed his books and homework and shoved them in to his messenger bag, hoping to get out of the school before the usual group came around to harass him. Yanuo began running towards the school exit, just then, he realized that he left his bus pass in his locker. He had a mere 5 seconds before Hansheng's gang showed up at his locker, _Screw it._ He decided.

Yanuo arrived back at his locker, and as predicted, Hansheng was their with his gang, "Well well well," He began as he approached Yanuo. "If it isn't Pi Yaqi."

Yanuo scowled, Yaqi was the name he was given at birth as a female, "It's Yanuo…"

Hansheng pushed him against a set of lockers, "Say that all you want sweetie. You're a girl, your name is Pi Yaqi and you can't change anything about it."

Yanuo scratched Hansheng's eye and demanded he let him go, he refused of course and one of Hansheng's gang members pinned Yanuo's arms above his head. They went right for his pants and tried to yank them down, "FうCKING LET GO OF ME!" Shouted Yanuo to no avail. He repeatedly kicked and screamed at the men trying to expose him, he wished he could fight back but his limbs just weren't working.

"Hansheng." Said a new voice. An attractive male figure walked into view, "Put Yanuo down."

Hansheng snorted, "Since when is Du Zifeng supportive of the faggot's side?" he stroked Yanuo's cheek.

"Hansheng." He pulled out a pocket knife and exposed the blade, "Put Yanuo down." He held the knife to a gang member's neck, not with enough pressure to slit it, but enough to make him feel threatened.

The raven haired senior rolled his eyes and let Yanuo go, he and his gang moved on to go find their girlfriends.

Du Zifeng tentatively walked closer to Yanuo, "Are you alright?" he asked and helped the younger up.

Yanuo brushed off his uniform, "I'm fine thank you." He also realized that he was still holding Zifeng's hand, he blushed a little, "Y-you know I could handle them on my own."

The blonde shook his head, "Look no offense, but you were pinned to a locker and your pants were being torn off. If that's what's up I'd probably want some help too." Yanuo was too distracted by looking at his dream man to know what he was saying. Everything about him was beautiful, especially his green eyes that Yanuo noted, why, he'd never seen someone of the same ethnicity as him with green eyes before, it was a sight to behold. The curve of his soft pink lips was perfect, if this guy smiled it would make a girl drop dead, Yanuo wondered what it would be like to kiss those perfect lips. He wondered what would be- "Um, hello?"

Yanuo was broken from his thoughts, "Ah s-sorry, got lost in thought, bad habit." he defended.

Zifeng loomed towards him, "Then why were you undressing me with your eyes?"

つづく


End file.
